wwe2ksfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE match types
WWE matches provides a wide variety of match types, whether you are challenging competitors online, having a party with your friends or flying solo. The action is fun, fast, furious and highly competitive, and between the larger-than-life characters and over-the-top moves, we’re confident readers will have a blast playing WWE Games. Here, we break down all the different types of matches you can find yourself in when playing WWE 2K. *'1-on-1' **There is something electric about pitting a Superstar against their opponent. One-on-one standard rules matches offer no distractions, allowing the player to settle the score, once and for all, to determine who are the greatest Superstars and Legends of all-time. Win a match by pinning your opponent or damage him enough to score a knockout by performing a devastating finishing move certain to bring a smile to your face. For example, Beat your opponent like a government mule, stomp a mudhole and walk it dry and make sure he runs off like a scalded dog! *'Triple Threat' **Ever wonder what would happen if Superstars, their two opponent, had an “every man for himself” match against one another? That dream matchup between the biggest WWE Superstars in WWE history is now playable, as WWE 2K allows players to match up any combination of three WWE Superstars and/or WWE Legends. Players will have to watch their backs though, as they could be the unsuspecting victim of a finisher right when they least expect it! *'Fatal 4-Way' **The frantic pace of four competitors all out for themselves is an adrenaline rush in WWE 2K. Acrobats can fly off the ropes and turnbuckles all over the ring, while Big Men can simultaneously prepare their powerful punch to send opponents flying across the ropes. Grapplers will attempt to take control of the ring with their technically sound ringsmanship. Brawlers will be out to punch and grapple their opponents into juggling combos. The Fatal 4-Way match is an adrenaline rush of fast-paced action where players will have to stay alert at all times and try to keep up with the hard-hitting and fast-paced action. *'Tag Team' **Grab a buddy and go two-on-two in Tornado Tag mode. The greatest tag matches of all time can be created here. D-Generation X vs. The Brothers of Destruction, Legion of Doom vs. the Mega Powers and many more are now possible! There are no tags and no waiting to make sure the pace stays fast and the action heavy. Players will need the protection of their partner when attempting a pin or knockout, so teamwork prevails here. *'Steel Cage' **With God as my witness, he is broken in half! Just like in the WWE of the 80s, the steel cage is the coveted jewel of the gimmick matches in WWE 2K. The steel cage match in WWE 2K is full of explosive action. Players are able to slingshot their opponents across the ring to send them face flying into the fence, achieve a daring dive at the top of (or while climbing) the cage and struggle for position with punch and grapple throws while climbing the steel contraption. Do you escape for victory or do you give in to letting your opponent feel the wrath of a top-rope cage dive? Resist the temptation and the first WWE Superstar or WWE Legend to escape the cage wins the match! *'Elimination' **The Elimination match type is a true test of endurance, whether playing this match as a Fatal 4-Way or a Triple Threat Match. Players are eliminated from the match when they are successfully pinned or knocked out, but the match continues until only one WWE Superstar or WWE Legend remains! It’s survival of the fittest and last man standing to become victorious. *'Extreme Rules' **Using an object in WWE 2K is a risky proposition that may disqualify players. In Extreme Rules matches, however, using objects is practically encouraged! Players have access to a trash can that contains goodies such as a baseball bat, a crutch and a 2X4. Chairs and bells can also be used to wreck havoc on an opponent. It’s a great throwback to the old Hardcore Championship matches of WWE’s past. *'Handicap Match' **Want a real challenge? A Handicap match pits a single WWE Superstar or WWE Legend against two allied opponents. It’s tough challenging one member of the greatest roster in WWE history, so imagine taking on two of them at the same time! Surviving while outnumbered in the ring takes a strong defense and good tactics. Practice up readers, cause this one is a barnburner and if you aren’t ready for the challenge. It could get “bowling shoe ugly,” to quote WWE Hall of Famer and WWE 2K in-game commentator, Jim Ross. *'I Quit Match' **An "I Quit" Match is a type of professional wrestling match in which the only way to win is to make the opponent say the words "I quit"1 (usually into a microphone). It is different from a submission match, in that merely tapping out, which is usually sufficient to signify submission, is not enough in this match; the forfeiting opponent must actually state "I quit." Generally, whenever a wrestler knocks down his opponent with a move or inflicts a submission move, he will grab the microphone and ask the opponent to say "I quit". *'Inferno Match' **The Inferno match is a type of professional wrestling match, occasionally seen in World Wrestling Entertainment. There have been only four instances of this kind of match since its introduction in 1998. The objective of the match is to set the opponent on fire in any way. To accomplish this, the ring is surrounded by fire, carefully controlled by pyrotechnicians. There is no referee in the ring during the match. The match type is closely related to the in-ring gimmick of Kane (Kane believed himself at one point to have suffered permanent facial scarring in a horrible fire when he was young) which it turned out he wasn't scared in any way. *'Iron Man' **An Iron Man match is a professional wrestling match where the man with the most pinfalls, submissions or wins by count out and/or disqualification, at the end of a given time limit, will be declared the winner. Should the match result in a tie, a sudden death overtime final fall may be requested by either wrestler, often accepted (or rejected) by either an opponent or a higher (on-screen) wrestling authority or a referee official. The chosen time limit is usually either 30 minutes or 1 hour. This depends on the type of match between the participants. *'Ladder match' **A ladder match is a wrestling match type where two or more opponents attempt to get something from the top of the ring, and a ladder is used to get it. Although the ladder is meant to be used to get the object above the ring, it's more commonly used as a weapon. *'Last Man Standing match' **Last Man Standing is a match that witch two wrestlers fight until one of them is knocked or unable to fight anymore. The referee must count to ten while the wrestler is laying down and the last man standing wins the match. A variation of a Last Man Standing Match is an Armageddon Match where the winner must pin the wrestler for a three count before the referee counts to ten. *'Submission match' **A submission is a professional wrestling term for yielding to the opponent and therefore losing the fall. *'Table match' **Tables are weapons where wrestlers use them by setting them up in the ring, putting the opponents of top of it and climb the top rope and jump on them. Alternatively, wrestlers can also put tables with the legs folded against the ring posts and slam the opponents through the table or Irish whip them to it and splash on them. *'Table, Ladder and Chair' **TLC matches are different than their WWE Programming counterparts. Tables, Ladders, and Chairs are placed outside the ring and can be used as weapons (though other weapons can be retrieved from below the ring). To win you cannot retrieve the belt, (because there is no belt there) or make your opponent give up, you must either KO your opponent or pin them in the ring. Category:Match types